


Closer to Death, and Many Miles Since We Last Met

by Motion_of_the_ocean



Series: It Ended With A Kiss [4]
Category: hannigram - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motion_of_the_ocean/pseuds/Motion_of_the_ocean
Summary: During the confrontational/fight scene of season 2, episode 13, Will is forced to address Hannibal's feelings for him. But the fighting doesn't stop, and they separate for months before they can reconcile once again.





	

'Oh, no, don't.'

'Abigail, come to me'. Hannibal holds out his hand towards her.

'If you love me, you won't hurt her'. Will says hurriedly, grasping at straws.

'Love you? Now you want to throw love in my face?' Hannibal says angrily; surprised, Will stooped to the lowest level.

'Hannibal...' Will gentles. 'She's got nothing to do with what happened between us'.

'I disagree. She has everything to do with it'.

'Abigail run!!'

She quickly turns to the back doors of the kitchen, that lead to the back yard. As Hannibal leaps after her, Will swings his legs out to catch Hannibal's ankles. He clatters down near Will, and Will throws himself on top of him, trying to strangle him. His abdomen is leaking painfully, and predictably Hannibal stabs his four fingers into Will's wound. Will flinches with a gasp, and involuntarily lets go of Hannibal's neck as he leans away from the jab. Hannibal quickly gets to his feet and runs to find out how far Abigail had gone, but as he suspected, she would have made it to the end of his street. He's seething as he leaves Will to make a run for it; the cops were already on their way. He removes the coat Will had freshly placed on Alana, and covers himself as she struggles through her pain. A few tears roll down his cheeks as he strides off in the dark.

By the time he made it to Bedelia's, he was almost his calm and collected self, apart from the bitter hurt that buzzed through him. He showers himself off, and somehow feels more tense. Bedelia clicks off the safety of her gun as Hannibal enters her once empty bedroom.

'May I get dressed?'

'You may'. She can't help herself, as she humbly takes in his nakedness, admiring him.

'You allowed them to see you'.

'I let them see enough'.

'How did it feel? To let them see the real you?'

'You're in no position to ask Dr. DuMaurier, you ended our doctor/patient relationship'. He is so very bitter.

'I'm sorry that I didn't provide you with a suitable substitute for therapy'. She says, half meaning it, but half of her is worried about Hannibal's looming vibe.

Bedelia is worried to know the answer, but she has to ask:

'Is Will Graham still alive?'

'Will Graham was not a suitable substitute for therapy'. He says as he puts on underwear. He sounds like something close to sad, but he's a cocktail of emotions regarding Will.

'What was he?' Hannibal's head swivels toward her menacingly.

'Is this professional curiousity?'

'Almost entirely'.

As he's doing up the final buttons of his shirt he asks:

'Do you trust me?'

'Not entirely'.

But she puts down the gun anyway; he does have information to hold over her head. Although if she wanted to kill him, she could have, but she's rather like Will in this respect; she understands him, like the dark part of herself is the same darkness that envelops Hannibal. In any case she decides to help him, or join him, or both, in Hannibal's escape to Italy.

A month into their trip and Hannibal has found a new victim in the form of one suspicious Anthony Dimmond. He came to the understanding that Hannibal was impersonating another doctor, whom he killed. He had to die.

'Are you in this very moment observing or participating?' Hannibal half raises his voice.

Bedelia stays as a statue for Hannibal, feeling like anything else could anger him and cause him to cripple her. Then eat some part of her perhaps; she doubts that he will let her live long, and for some reason she mostly understands. But in the very least she understands what Hannibal is; and letting him remove her coat, while she cries silently, is something she bears almost comfortably. Hannibal purges himself of what he wants to do Will by doing it to her. She knows this. And he does resent that she knows; while he can trust Bedelia to an extent, but her manner can be unpleasant to him at times. He wants her to be scared, and stop pussy-footing around.

He had really wanted to go to Florence with Will, but reality stung. Hannibal was already an untrusting person, quite probably the most untrusting person alive, and now his fears were confirmed when Will betrayed him. Useless to expect anything from anyone. Anthony Dimmond won't be last person Hannibal kills on their trip. Bedelia recognizes now that Hannibal had fallen in love with Will, no mere psychopathic obsession. It was a thick feeling, that was rooted deeply; the deepest, and furthest it could go.

________________________________________________________

The next day that Will woke up in hospital was when Abigail came to visit him.

'Where'd you go last night?' He wondered.

'Back to your place. The back door was unlocked.'

'Abigail, the police could have still been there. Lucky; I'm glad you got there safe'. He smiles, Abigail is alive and back in his life.

Then before he can help it he starts to cry a little; all of his pent up emotions, regarding her and Hannibal, had made him feel distressed and uneasy. Now he feels relief and release. Abigail sits next to him on his bed, then she leans over him and hugs him. He lets out a small laugh/whimper as he holds her tightly, then he cries for a bit again before they both let go. Then Abigail is the one to laugh.

'So what happened to you, the last time I saw you in Minnesota?'

'I met with Hannibal at my old house. But then he took me to a secure house, I stayed there for a few months. '

'He almost killed you'. He says hazily, still feeling the drugs in his system, and she just nods.

'But he didn't'. She smiles.

'He might try again'. And she nods her understanding.

'I'll try not to let him'. She laughs in a silly way that puts Will even more at ease.

'Me too'. He smiles and laughs.

(SIX MONTHS LATER)

Abigail was enrolled at a University in Virginia a few towns over from Wolf Trap, so Will only had to drive an hour and a half to visit her on the weekends. They would have dinner in her dorm room, or one of the bars/restaurants on campus, or Will would take her to his place for the weekend. She was planning to become an FBI agent still, and Will would help her practice with firearms on some of those weekends. And he had taught her how to fish as well, so at the present moment they were bringing fish home for dinner when the phone rang.

'Hello?' Will says, drying his hands of fish blood. He hears a breath, and then nothing else for a second.

'Will...' Hannibal exhales. His voice sounds strained with emotion.

Will is surprised; he half expected Hannibal to make contact at some point. But after half a year he forgot about it, and thought that maybe Hannibal had moved on.

'What do you want?' He asks with bitterness.

'To say hi, and to hear your voice'.

'Hannibal...' Abigail looks at him and listens, slightly worried. 'I can't talk to you, I gotta go, bye'.

He hangs up, but still feels Hannibal's presence like a weight. The phone rings again, and Will answers on the third ring.

'Please...don't hang up'. Will notes a bit of desperation in his voice. 'I miss you'.

'Well you should have thought about that before you gutted me. Before you did fucking everything to me'. He says angrily. 'You selfish asshole, you betrayed me first, and then you have the gall to act like what I did was inexcusably worse! Piss off!'

He hangs up again and he cries for a moment. Abigail looks at him with concern, half-heartedly soothing him by brushing her fingers over his shoulder; she knows there's no point in trying. Pain is pain, and it stays and goes as it pleases. Sometimes it's good to feel it. He had left the phone off the hook, removing the temptation to pick up Hannibal's next call. Maybe he should have, because two weeks later, he got a knock on the door.

Will was reading in his room when he got up to answer. It was Friday afternoon, so he thought that maybe Abigail had gotten a lift into town to visit him. It wasn't her, it was Hannibal. Will slams the door in his face quickly, and locks it as he goes to get his gun under his work desk. Then he hears Hannibal knock again.

'Leave, now! I'm calling the cops'.

'Please Will, can I just talk to you?'

'What else could you possibly say? Aren't you done? It's your time you're wasting'.

'Can I come in? I promise I won't try to hurt you'.

'Ha-ha, no. Just say what you want and go'. He peeks out the front windows at Hannibal, but Hannibal moves to address him face to face. Will feels vulnerable still when separated by the glass.

'I'm sorry Will, I hurt you because I was heart-broken'.

Will blushes to himself.

'That's no excuse, and still it doesn't explain how you could frame me and let me take YOUR death sentence'.

'But I didn't let you die. I wouldn't of. I killed that judge on your behalf.'

'But you still framed me, how could you let me think that I killed Abigail?'

'I'm sorry Will. You were close to catching me and I needed to...'

Will interrupts:

'Find a scapegoat. That's all I ever was wasn't I?'

'You know you weren't.'

Will is surprised that he starts crying, he can't help it....just a few tears, but Hannibal sees it. Hannibal's eyebrows furrow, and his mouth grimaces, like he is physically sick from seeing Will distressed. He can feel Will's emotions like they were his own. Now that Will had let a few tears out, he finds that he starts crying again, and he has to move away from the window. He takes himself to his room, and his hands are covering his face, as he sobs a little louder.

Hannibal can't bear it, and a tear falls down his cheek as he walks around to the back of the house. Will had forgotten to lock the back door, and so he hears Hannibal come in. He bolts up from sitting on his bed, but Hannibal is in his doorway before he can leave.

'Please go'. Will cries.

Hannibal can't control himself, he reaches out to try and hug Will, but Will flinches violently away. He turns his back, and paces to the window; trying to control his cries, and make an escape.

'Get out!' Will cries.

'I love you so much Will'. And Will can hear in his voice something wet, he turns to see Hannibal with two tears rolling down his face.

'Oh fuck off. What bullshit'. He says as he cries.

Hannibal starts crying without making a sound, and Will just walks past him. But Hannibal turns to catch him in the doorway, he holds onto both of Will's shoulders as he moves closer to try and kiss him.

'Stop it! Now you wanna play happy family? Why don't you just kill me'.

'I could never. Darling, sweet, beautiful, loving Will'.

'For fuck sake! I hate you! You heartless bastard. Why are you doing all of this to me? You killed Alana!! She was one of the only people I thought of as family'.

Hannibal sort of paused. 'Who else do you consider family?' He asked sincerely.

'Shut. Up'.

Will tries to move but then Hannibal tries to shut himself up with Will's lips. Will pushes him away.

'No. You can't. Just go'. He's not crying anymore, just angry and confused. He leaves the room and Hannibal is the one to clasp a hand to his mouth as he chokes down a cry. The pain for him is now unbearable, he leaves Will a note and goes back outside to go into the woods.

Will finds it a minute later and it says:

"You were the best thing to happen in my life. Please know it's true; since my sister died. You will always be important to me."

Will cries again, from all of his built up frustration, anger, and hurt. From the fact that he loves Hannibal, and that he'll continue to love him no matter what.

He can still see Hannibal making his way through the first few trees of the forest's edge. So he walks after him, wiping his eyes and nose.

'Hannibal'. He says gently to get his attention.

Hannibal stops, but he doesn't turn around, waiting for Will. But he doesn't say anything as he embraces Hannibal from behind, cradling him, his back up against his chest. He can hear Hannibal crying a little.

Will says:

'I do love you too.' He laughs a little as a final tear rolls down his face.

Hannibal laughs too and turns around in Will's hold so that he can see him.

'I know.' He smiles and tightly laces his arms around Will's waist. Then he leans in to gently kiss Will's lips; they're so sensual, and Hannibal aches with love.

'Stay with me'. Will says after the kiss.

'Where else would I go?' Hannibal smirks and brings Will in for another kiss.


End file.
